Unable to Love, Unwilling to Hate
by Charra Loon
Summary: PG for suggestive themes. Someone thinks about and confronts a secret love. PRiS seasons.


Unable to Love, Unwilling to Hate 

by Cyberblade

Disclaimer: PRiS and all of its characters do not belong to me (no matter how much I want to). They belong to Saban. I am not profiting from all this, all I own is the little plot of this story. Yes, it's strange, but who cares? Praise, I shall bathe in and flames, I shall use for a BBQ.

I can't begin where to start on this. It should be perfectly logical, but it isn't. I can't believe I'm feeling this, and now of all times! This is absurd! I shouldn't be feeling what I'm feeling! Especially not...for her. Why her?! Of all people!? Oh, what a mess I'm in...

I don't know where or how it all started. Was it that one time I abducted her, holding her close to me, or was it that first time I battled her and her comrades, the feelings gradually increasing with time? It's not how I got the feelings, or where I got them, but what they are that bother me, these feelings toward her.

I was in love with the Yellow Ranger.

Wait, she has a name. I can not bring myself to say it, though. She is my enemy, my constant adversary. I should be hating her, for evil's sake! But I can't! So far, I have been able to hide my feelings, keeping them in the back of my mind, preventing them from interfering with my duties. Now, it gets harder and harder to do so. I could attempt to take her again, this time ravaging her with all my strength. No, I couldn't. I was evil, and a monster, but I was also a gentleman, and a gentleman does not take a lady to bed without her consent. Lady, my foot. She was a girl! A teenager, for crying out loud! Ah, but a teenager can have the same regard as any lady. Was it not the trandescending period between childhood and adulthood? Often, I would spend my spare time watching her, observing her. Whenever she was on Earth, that is. Otherwise, I simply wait until she appears on the planet. Yes, I admit I am obsessed with her. A surprise that no one has figured it out yet. That is good, because I do not want anyone knowing about my forbidden crush, especially not Darkonda. If he ever found out, I certainly wouldn't hear the end of it! He may even try to harm her, in the most wicked way possible. I've seen what he's done to female Rangers in the past, and it's not pretty. That was why I feel no remorse when I try so hard to destroy her and her fellow Rangers; death was a mercy compared to what Darkonda has in store.

Of course, all of this doesn't help that she has a love of her own. Yes, I do know of her relationship with the Red Ranger. Who doesn't? There was no way I could convince her to be mine. Not in this lifetime, at least. But one can hope, can they not?

Another battle draws near, the Rangers are battling a new monster Astronema has set on them. She is there, as always. I rush to the battlefield, keeping a distance so that I will not be seen while I observe the Rangers in action. While I observe her in action. She moves with such speed and grace. It is hard to believe that such a fighter can hold such innocence. But she does. And it impresses me. Gods, what I wouldn't give for a chance with her! If I could, I would take her away from all of this. But that is impossible; she does not feel for me what I feel for her. What's this? An object falls beside me. I pick it up; some kind of vial. The monster must've stolen it. He appears destroyed, but I know what will happen next; the Sattelasers will fire and he will grow, forcing the Rangers to resort to their Megazord. The battle finishes within a matter of minutes, the Rangers claiming victory as usual. Not long after, they appear back in the clearing, unmorphed. Obviously, they do not realize that I was here. They're looking for the vial. Hmm...I wonder. I decided to take this opportunity at once. As soon as the Rangers' backs were turned, I stood out of my hiding spot.

"Looking for this, Rangers?" I taunted, waving the vial at them. Needless to say, they weren't too pleased to see me.

"Give back that vial, Ecliptor!" The Red Ranger demands. None of them have bothered to morphed. This is good.

"And why would I do a thing like that?" I ask.

"None of your business!" Ah, she talks. The Yellow Ranger. My eyes locked onto her at once. Light auburn curls outline her precious face. Her honey-colored eyes have a spark of determination and defiance. Nothing that I wouldn't expect.

"If you want this back so badly, Yellow Ranger, then you'll have to take it from me. But I warn you; morph or allow your friends to intervene and I'll shatter this vial you so desperately want." Turns out the vial was as important as I anticipated, because she readily agreed to my terms and charged me immediately. I dodged her, barely. She is fast, but not fast enough. I dodged most of her blows, the ones that impact have no effect. She's being real careful not to knock me over, in fear the vial would break. This was almost too easy. She finally grabs onto my hand with the vial in it, but she can't get it out of my grip. I grabbed her hands with my free hand, and she half expects me to toss her away, but instead I bring her closer and did the one thing that's totally unexpected by anyone; I kissed her. Passionately, and on the lips. I immediately tossed the vial forward and embraced her. Here I was, kissing the girl..woman that I have so desperately loved but could not have. I use one hand to trace along her bare arm and the other to feel the curls in her hair. It was a few moments before the kiss was broken, and I took a minute to observe the Rangers as I telepoprted back to the Dark Fortress. The Yellow Ranger was certainly surprised and a bit disgusted I imagine, the Black Ranger (who had caught the vial I had tossed) was gawking along with the Blue Ranger, whose jaw was dropped. The Pink and Silver Rangers were rubbing their eyes as if they didn't believe what they had seen. The Red Ranger...he shouted out some curse or threat--probably both--that I didn't take care to listen to. Obviously, he wasn't too pleased at that little spectacle, but I didn't care. Not at all.

When I got back to Dark Fortress, the Quantrons were busy working on a new plan to destroy the Rangers. I just hope no one--especially not Astronema--didn't see what went on after the battle. I went into the main bridge to check on Astronema. Luckily, she was too busy developing another strategy right after the monster's destruction. Elgar had backed into me.

"Oh, hey!" he says. "What happened down there?"

"Nothing." I snapped. We had soon walked into the corridor adjacent to the control room.

"Oh, so frenching the Yellow Ranger was _nothing_?" I glared at him when he said that. "Don't give me that! I saw you from the viewscreen! Good thing no one else saw it, especially Astronema." Lucky for both of us, Astronema didn't hear him. "So, how was she?" I pinned Elgar to the wall.

"If you so much as _breathe_ a syllable about that **TO ANYONE**," I warned. "I will personally turn you into a cheap throw rug! And if you even think about trying something like that on her, I will make sure that you remain a virgin for life!Are we clear?"

"Crystal." he replies in a high voice. I let him go to scurry around the fortress. I remained where I was and felt my mouth. I could still taste that kiss I stole. True, she did kiss back, a little, but I dismissed that to be instict. A reaction to my own moment of passion. She tasted like that Earth fruit...apricot, I think. Gods, it was sweet! I wanted to cherish that moment for as long as I live. Especially since I could never get that chance again. It didn't matter that she will never love me back; I have, in a way, expressed some of my emotions, even if they never knew it.

Night has fallen, and the resident organics, namely Astronema and Elgar, were fast asleep. I used that time to think about the days events. I had gotten as close to the Yellow Ranger as I dared to, and I left with a kiss. The day was good, compared to some other days. As I looked down at the Earth, something escaped from my lips.

"Ashley."

Ashley. The given name of the Yellow Ranger. I finally said it. Ashley. Such a lovely name, Ashley. Now it has made my emotional turmoil even more difficult. I wasn't sure if I could ever battle her again, but I will, because I must. I wonder what she's doing now? Probably thinking about today like I am. She could be wondering why I didn't use that situation entirely to my advantage. Why fight her for a single kiss when I could've taken the opportunity to have her at my every whim? The answer is simple; I am a gentleman, and I prefer to earn my victories, in both battle and love. The latter is much harder, though. Tomorrow, I must be ready to do battle with the Rangers again, even her. All I can vow is that if evil wins, I will do everything in my power to make sure she is never harmed by anyone. If she would let me, I would take care of her. I would even kill her to protect her from the horrors I've seen. Until then, I will fight her, because I have to.

Until tomorrow, Ashley, I wish you sweet dreams, because I love you.


End file.
